La Soledad
by Agos Malfoy
Summary: Participó en el concurso de PCIA y de StoryWeavers. UA. Sirius, ahora solo y ahogado en el dolor, hace una visita a aquellos a los que él consideraba su familia. One Shot.


"La Soledad"

Por: AgosMalfoy

Resumen: UA. Sirius, ahora solo y ahogado en el dolor, hace una visita a aquellos a los que él consideraba su familia.

Aclaración: Esto es un Universo Alterno, ya que no toma en cuenta los sucesos del quinto y sexto libro.

Nota de la Autora: Buenas! Sólo tengo que decir algunas cositas. Esta historia participa en el concurso de "PCIA" y de "Story-Weavers". No me queda otra cosa que decir, ¡suerte a todos, y que gane el mejor!

"Muchas gracias" –Le dije al taxista mientras bajaba del coche y me dirigía a la entrada del lugar.

El guardia que custodiaba el acceso, me miró con una cara extraña que claramente decía: "¿De dónde ha salido éste?" El motivo era, lógicamente, mi vestimenta. Iba cubierto con una capa oscura, y bajo ésta, podía verse una túnica negra, que hacía juego con mi estado de ánimo y la zona en donde me encontraba.

"Buenas tardes" –Me dijo cuando pasé a su lado.

No le contesté. Ya no podía emitir palabras. Las lágrimas y la tristeza que me embargaban habían opacado, una vez más, lo que en antaño era mi rostro lleno de felicidad, y de una alegría ilimitada.

Caminé sin rumbo por unos minutos, sin querer llegar allí. Sin querer, otra vez, recordar sus miradas, sus cuerpos, su sangre en mis manos. ¡No quería, no podía!

Pero llegué.

El lugar seguía igual que siempre. La tierra sobre las lápidas, las flores marchitas, nada había cambiado. El paso del tiempo sólo traía mi destrucción, el aumento de mi pena, de mi dolor, de mi angustia.

Caí de rodillas sin poder evitar que mis lágrimas cayeran libremente por mi rostro, temblando levemente a causa del llanto. Un grito oprimido en mi garganta luchaba por salir, por hacerme liberar todo aquello...

Y una vez más, las imágenes tomaron forma y el control de mi mente.

Flash back

"¡Vete, Sirius! ¡No quiero que te haga daño! ¡Esto es entre él y yo!" –Escuché la voz de mi ahijado a pocos pasos de donde yo me encontraba.

"¡No te dejaré solo! –Le grité mientras otro mortífago caía a mis pies y apuntaba mi varita hacia aquel asesino, que no dejaba de mirarnos con una sonrisa cruel en los labios.

De pronto, observé como Harry hacía un movimiento largo y complicado con la varita, mientras siseaba algo en pársel que, para mí, era imposible de entender.

Entonces, algo ocurrió. Tan de prisa que nadie supo cómo había sucedido.

Una explosión invadió e hizo temblar todo el campo de batalla. El impacto me lanzó varios metros por los aires, y fui a parar con un golpe seco, a varia distancia de donde se encontraba Harry.

Sin perder ni un segundo, ignorando los golpes, rasguños, y la sangre que brotaba de varias partes de mi cuerpo, logré ponerme de pie.

Traté de correr hacia donde antes se encontraba mi ahijado, pero no di más de 3 pasos, que caí nuevamente sobre el césped. Me encontraba muy débil. Tanto que ya no podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Pero no me rendiría. No dejaría a Harry luchando solo con ese monstruo.

Intenté incorporarme inútilmente, ya que mi cuerpo se negaba a obedecerme. Con un suspiro y reuniendo todas mis fuerzas, fui arrastrándome, despacio pero con seguridad, hacia aquel sector, donde podía verse todavía, el humo a causa de la explosión.

"¡Harry!" –Exclamé al ver su cuerpo tendido sobre la hierba.

Al acercarme más, tuve que contener un grito de horror frente a lo que mis ojos observaban.

Ahí, sobre el húmedo césped, se encontraban charcos de sangre, con restos de, lo que antes, eran cuerpos. Pude distinguir, entre tantos restos humanos, a mi ahijado, y a la persona que más quería en el mundo.

Remus Lupin.

Un grito de rabia e impotencia salió de mi garganta. Las 2 personas a las que más amaba en mi vida, estaban muertas.

Muertas.

Muertas.

Muertas.

Cuando esa palabra hizo conexión con mi mente, sin importarme la sangre que rodeaba sus cuerpos, abracé a Remus, mientras que mis lágrimas bañaban su, ahora, pacífico rostro.

"No me dejes, Remus, por favor" –Dije en un murmullo y abracé su cuerpo más contra mí. "No sé si podré soportarlo".

Y como si me hubiera escuchado, percibí que, poco a poco y con mucho esfuerzo, abría lentamente sus ojos y trataba de enfocarlos hacia donde yo me hallaba.

"Sirius" –escuché su voz llamándome débilmente- "Por favor, déjame ir"

"¡No!" –grité enderezándome- "¡No puedes dejarme ahora!"

"Sirius... por favor..."

Esas fueron las últimas palabras, que oí de boca de uno de mis mejores y último amigo.

Había muerto en mis brazos.

Con mucho dolor y esfuerzo, logré separar el destrozado cuerpo de mí, y mirando alrededor, noté, a pocos pasos de donde yo estaba, los restos de mi ahijado.

Con suavidad, fui acercándome a él, al mismo tiempo que intentaba retener mis lágrimas, algo inútil teniendo en cuenta el estado en que se encontraba, y el cariño que yo le tenía.

"Harry..." Murmuré mientras acariciaba débilmente su mejilla.

"¿Por qué tienen que dejarme justo ahora?" Pregunté a la nada sin despegar mis ojos de los dos cuerpos que yacían ante mí.

"Lili... James... lo siento. No pude salvarlo. Nunca estuve ahí para él. Creo que... creo que no podré salir adelante. No me queda más nadie por seguir luchando. No podré."

De pronto, sentí una opresión en el pecho que no me dejaba respirar. Una puntada como si alguien me clavara un puñal en el corazón.

Sin fuerzas, noté como poco a poco iba cayéndome hacia delante, sobre los cuerpos.

Luché por incorporarme, pero una puntada más fuerte me hizo desistir y abandonarme en la inconsciencia.

Fin Flash back

¿Cómo iba a olvidar esas imágenes?

¿Cómo iba a olvidar que, tiempo después, había despertado en una camilla en el hospital San Mungo a causa de un preinfarto?

Una mano en mi hombro me hizo sobresaltar.

Girando mi cabeza, observé que de pie a mi lado, se encontraba Albus Dumbledore.

Su rostro mostraba claramente la preocupación que lo embargaba. La preocupación que, hace tiempo, dejó ver cuando yo había despertado en el hospital.

Sí, porque había sido él quien estuvo ahí cuando desperté.

Había sido él quien, al igual que yo, había visto a mi familia morir.

Había sido él quien me ayudó a sobrellevar la carga que, desde ese entonces, llevo en mis hombros.

Con mucho esfuerzo a causa de su edad, Dumbledore se colocó a mi altura y con sus ancianos y débiles brazos, rodeó mi cuerpo permitiéndome descansar mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

Como si esa fuese la señal que tanto había esperado, me desahogué, y mis lágrimas y mi tristeza habían salido a flote una vez más, mientras sentía a Dumbledore tratando de reconfortarme.

No sé cuánto tiempo permanecimos así, pero lo único que recuerdo fue al viejo mago decirme suavemente:

"Sirius... se nos está haciendo tarde. Debemos regresar."

Nos pusimos de pie lentamente, y dando una última mirada hacia las lápidas, susurré:

"Algún día nos volveremos a encontrar, y nada ni nadie podrá impedírmelo."

Dando media vuelta, eché a andar detrás del mago mayor, alejándome despacio de aquel frío y tenebroso lugar.

FIN

AgosMalfoy

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Miembro de la Orden Remusiana

Miembro de la Orden Luciusana

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden de las Mortífagas

Miembro de la Orden de Voldemort


End file.
